hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Good kid, m.A.A.d city
good kid, m.A.A.d city is the second studio album by American rapper Kendrick Lamar, released in 2012 on Top Dawg Entertainment and Aftermath Entertainment and distributed by Interscope Records. The album serves as Lamar's major label debut, after his signing to Aftermath and Interscope in early 2012. Billed as "a short film by Kendrick Lamar" on the album cover, the concept album follows the story of Lamar's teenage experiences in the drug-infested streets and gang lifestyle of his native California, Compton. The album is pieced together by several skits that deal with Lamar's experiences over the course of a day, presented in a non-chronological order with the story beginning with Lamar taking his parents' van on the album closer "Compton". It was recorded mostly at studios in California with producers such as Dr. Dre, Just Blaze, Pharrell Williams, Hit-Boy, Scoop DeVille, and T-Minus, among others. The album's release was supported by five singles - "The Recipe" featuring Dr. Dre, "Swimming Pools (Drank)", "Backseat Freestyle", "Poetic Justice" featuring Drake, and a remix of "Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe" featuring Jay-Z. All five singles received varied chart success. Lamar went on a world tour between May and August 2013, which also featured Lamar's fellow members of Black Hippy. Upon its release, good kid, m.A.A.d city received rave reviews from music critics, who praised its thematic scope and Lamar's lyrics. It earned Lamar four Grammy Award nominations at the 56th Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year. The album debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 chart, selling 242,000 copies in its first week - earning the highest first-week hip hop album sales of 2012 from a male artist, along with the best-selling debut from a male artist of the year. It has been certified platinum by the RIAA and has sold 1,226,000 copies as of March 2014. Track listing Notes *Track 1 features live bass guitar performed by Demonterious Lawrence. *Track 2 features guitar performed by J. Valle and Marlon Williams, live string arrangement composed and performed by Charly and Margaux, additional violin performed by Mary Keating, background vocals performed by Anna Wise, and additional vocals performed by JMSN. *Track 5 features background vocals performed by Anna Wise. *Track 7 features additional vocals performed by Chad Hugo. *Track 8 features violin performed by Mary Keating, and guitar performed by Marlon Williams. *Track 10 features piano performed by Gabriel Stevenson, violin performed by Mary Keating, and additional vocals performed by JMSN, Anna Wise and Camille "ill Camille" Davis. *Track 11 features guitar performed by Marlon Williams, violin performed by Mary Keating, background vocals performed by JMSN, and additional vocals performed by Anna Wise. Credits *Recorded by: Dee Brown (track 1), Derek "MixedByAli" Ali (track 1-12), James Hunt (track 8, 11), Mauricio "Veto" Iragorri (track 12) *Mixed by: Dr. Dre (track 1, 2, 6, 7, 9, 11, 12), Derek "MixedByAli" Ali (track 1-11) *Mastered by: Brian "Big Bass" Gardner, Mike Bozzi *Art Direction: Kendrick Lamar *Design: Invisible Creature, Inc. *Handwriting on Cover: ScHoolboy Q *Photography: Dan Monick *Photography (additional): Paula Oliver, Dwayne LaFleur *Album coordination: Punch, Dave Free *Stylist: Kitti Fontaine *Grooming: Willie Long Album liner notes Thank You God and Family. Category:2012 albums Category:Kendrick Lamar albums Category:Aftermath Entertainment albums Category:Albums produced by Hit-Boy Category:Albums produced by DJ Khalil Category:Albums produced by Just Blaze Category:Albums produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Albums produced by Scoop DeVille Category:Albums produced by Tha Bizness Category:Albums produced by Terrace Martin Category:Albums produced by T-Minus Category:Albums produced by DJ Dahi Category:Albums produced by THC Category:Concept albums Category:Top Dawg Entertainment albums Category:Gangsta rap albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:Article stubs